


Luxurious

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Showers are useful, but nothing beats a bath for luxury.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Showers are a necessity, bathtime is a luxury,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

In Dee and Ryo’s line of work, showers are a necessity. They jump beneath the spray every morning to freshen up and bring themselves fully awake, before spending the day protecting the good citizens of New York, and investigating horrifying crimes. 

After their workday finally ends, they go home and shower to wash away the accumulated dirt and grime that goes hand-in-hand with the job, and if they’re lucky, maybe they can wash away the memories of the terrible things they’ve seen right along with it. It doesn’t always work, but it’s always worth a try, and at least it usually eases the tension from shoulders and backs, and makes the world seem not quite such a terrible place.

Showering is an automatic part of their everyday routines, but bath time is different. While showers are often necessarily quick and functional, a bath is a luxury to be savored, never rushed. Among all the things Dee has learned from Ryo, the art or bathing, of sinking deep into hot, soothingly scented water, maybe with bubbles for the ultimate decadent experience, is definitely among his favorites.

When he’s tired and aching, injured or cold, Ryo loves nothing better than to fill the bath with steaming water and soak away all his discomforts. The first time Dee caught him neck deep in bubbles, he’d laughed, but his amusement had only lasted until he tried it for himself, and now, from early fall until late spring, he tries to make time at least once a week to wallow in the bliss of a hot bath. He’s sure he’s less stressed because of it. 

Summer is usually too hot to indulge his hedonistic side, but in the middle of a heatwave, soaking in a cool bath can bring relief, especially when high temperatures make sleeping impossible. Good as that feels though, as far as Dee is concerned, the best kind of bath is a shared one.

The bathtub at Ryo’s place is huge, which is just as well because two grown men need plenty of space. It’s the one they use most often for a shared soak, drowsing, chatting idly, and tickling each other’s feet. Dee is on the lookout for a bigger bath for his apartment, since the one he’s got is a bit of a squeeze when they’re both in it together. Although they can just about manage when they need to, Ryo’s is far better. Everything about it is perfect, including the company.

“What’re you grinning about?” Ryo asks, prodding Dee in the ribs with his toes.

“This,” Dee replies. “You and me, hot water, bubbles, and no interruptions guaranteed. This has to be the best way to spend a lazy winter afternoon.”

“You said the same thing about what we were doing earlier,” Ryo reminds him.

“Meant it then too, but it’s all part of the same thing; relaxing, being together, pampering ourselves… We need this now and again, time just for us.”

“Mmm,” Ryo agrees, smiling and sliding deeper into the water. “And we deserve it. I’m pretty sure life doesn’t get any better than this.”

He wouldn’t be getting any argument from Dee!

The End


End file.
